La verdadera fuerza de Chōchō Akimichi
by Agualuna
Summary: Chōchō siempre había estado gordita, pero eso nunca le ha importado, siempre ha sido seguro y ha tenido mucha confianza. Iba a realizar la prueba para entrar al grupo de baile del instituto, pero sus inseguridades le atacan de repente haciendo que huya de la prueba. Por suerte, cuenta con su gran amigo Boruto Uzumaki para darse cuenta de lo que realmente importa.
**_Aquí os traigo una historia sobre la nueva generación. La verdad es que pienso que me siento muy identificada con_** ** _Chōchō, todo el mundo puede flaquear de vez en cuando y todo el mundo tiene inseguridades que le pueden atacar. Pienso que todo el mundo debe tener a alguien en quien apoyarse. Espero que os guste este One-Shot, recién escrito, recién ocurrido (y esto es lo que pasa cuando Luna, no quiere estudiar) Sí, sí, ya me pongo a ello. Nos vemos :*_**

* * *

Hoy era el día, empezaban las pruebas para entrar al equipo de baile; había practicado mucho, estaba preparada, nada podía fallar. Chōchō Akimichi estaba lista para arrasar en aquella prueba: su mejor amiga, Sarada, le había dicho que era una excelente bailarina y sus dos casi hermanos: Inojin y Shikadai, le habían dado todo su apoyo, como siempre... era lo que tenía el ser inseparables.

Físicamente, Chōchō era gorda... como lo fue su padre hace tiempo, sólo que ella trataba de controlar un poco más las comidas, aunque le perdía comer... y su físico nunca le había supuesto un problema, se veía genial, era genial y su peso nunca le había impedido hacer nada, era una chica con mucha confianza en sí misma, cosa que heredó de su querida madre Karui.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del gimnasio, aunque tuviera mucha confianza, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa porque los malditos nervios siempre estaban ahí, pero jamás de los jamases dejaría que eso le afectara.

Entró con paso decidido al gimnasio donde se realizaban las pruebas, con su bolsa de deporte colgada del hombro, recibía las miradas incrédulas de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban allí; en la grada, sus amigos: Sarada, Inojin, Mitsuki, Metal Lee y Shikadai, observaban como todo el mundo tenía la cara desencajada de sorpresa.

Mientras dejaba sus cosas en las gradas, y se disponía a prepararse para la prueba, un grupo de tres amigos se acercaron a ella: los tres problemáticos de siempre, como decía Shikadai, ells eran: Araya, Shinki y Yodo.

-¿Es una broma?- empezó a hablar Yodo- ¿en serio vas a participar bola de grasa?

Chōchō se dedicaba a hacer lo que hacía siempre, ignorarles cuando se metían con ella... ¿qué había de malo en que se presentara a hacer las pruebas?

-Esto va a ser divertido, pero asqueroso, no quiero ver cómo bailan tus lorzas- prosiguió Araya- por favor, trata de no saltar mucho, no queremos que rompas el suelo.

Shinki lo único que hacía era mirarla sin decir nada, ese chico siempre era tan serio y callado...

* * *

Shikadai meditaba fríamente si su amiga necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, porque veía a Chōchō temblar, nunca había visto eso en ella, estaba muerta de miedo. Se sentía insegura, por primera vez, el peso afectaba a Chōchō de manera negativa. Cuando fue su turno, todos sus amigos miraban expectantes que empezara ese gran baile que había estado ensayando tanto, Chōchō era muy buena bailando estilos como: Hip-hop y Funky, porque eran bailes con mucha fuerza, y eso a ella le sobraba.

Se situó en frente de los que organizaban las pruebas.

-Muy bien, señorita Akimichi, puede empezar- dijo la organizadora.

Encendieron la música que ella había elegido, pero no oía nada, se escuchaba distorsionado, como ecos lejanos. La vista se le empezó a nublar, se había quedado en blanco... su cabeza no paraba de repetir _'¿Cómo empezaba el baile?'_

No podía moverse, estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa... ¿por qué? si ella estaba repleta de confianza, no lo entendía. Lo único a lo que le respondió el cuerpo fue a cuando salió corriendo de allí, llorando e ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

* * *

Había fracasado, era la primera vez que sus inseguridades le habían ganado... quizás aquellos tres tenían razón... sólo era una ballena que no servía nada más que para comer y comer, no era guapa, no tenía éxito con los chicos... ¿por qué de repente todo eso empezó a importarle? Nunca lo había hecho, era una niña feliz, pero... ya tenía 16 años, no era ninguna niña, las chicas de su edad ya se preocupaban por cosas como los chicos, los actores guapos de los dramones de amor que echaban por la tele, la moda... pero ella sólo quería salir con sus amigos, ir al cine, a los recreativos, pasarlo bien.

Se había parado en mitad del pasillo, vacío porque las clases habían terminado, se había quedado más tarde para hacer las pruebas. Respiró, y de pie, en mitad de aquel vacío pasillo, se permitió llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Aún queda gente aquí-ttebasa?- escuchó una voz a su espalda. Se giró para ver al chico nuevo que había llegado hace a penas, dos meses. Boruto Uzumaki, un chico alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando llegaba la hora de ponerse serio, lo hacía. Un chico responsable, trabajador, pero en contraste, era muy bromista y nada más llegar, ya llegaron los problemas, las travesuras y las bromas.

Fue como un soplo de aire fresco para la clase.

-N-no, yo ya m-me iba- dijo Chōchō con la voz por el llanto.

Se disponía a marcharse, cuando sintió la mano de Boruto sobre su hombro, haciendo que se girara para poder encararla.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó.

-No estoy llorando.

-Ah, ¿es que sudas por los ojos?

-Eso no tiene gracia, es un chiste muy malo.

Boruto puso cara de fastidio hacia su compañera, quien no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada chico nuevo, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

-No me digas en lo que tengo o no tengo que emplear mi tiempo.

Chōchō se estaba enfadando, ¿qué se creía aquel chico para decirle eso? Le miró a los ojos, enfadada, para ver cómo él tenía una mueca de diversión.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo que nunca te había visto llorar y es muy raro.

-Bueno, pues... todo el mundo llora alguna vez, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? ¿Has visto alguna vez a Shino-sensei llorando? Es raro, ese hombre tiene menos emociones que mi abuelo.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-El gran Hiashi Hyūga- se señaló el pecho con orgullo y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Pero... ¿¡y a mí qué me importa eso!?- Chōchō estalló, su compañero era raro y parecía que se quería reír de ella.

-Bueno, has dejado de llorar, al menos he conseguido algo- una sonrisa de superioridad se asomó en la cara- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estabas llorando?

-Por nada, no es nada.

-¿Ah, no? Pues por cómo has salido corriendo del gimnasio yo no diría que no es nada.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Estaba allí, también sé correr, ¿sabes? Aunque, lo reconozco, eres muy rápida. Un día tendríamos que echar una carrera, ¿te parece?

-¿Por qué querrías echar una carrera con alguien a quien sabes que vas a ganar fácilmente?

-¿Perdón?

-¿¡Tú también te vas a reír de mí por estar gorda!? ¡Sí, lo estoy! Estoy gorda, y me dedicaré a comer lechuga, fruta y a hacer mucho ejercicio para adelgazar y dejar de atormentar a la gente con este horrible aspecto... ¿¡contento!?

.

Boruto la miró seriamente, viendo como su compañera respiraba agitada tras los gritos que había dado, con sus ojos color ocre acuosos, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

-¿Pero qué...? Perdón, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Chōchō?- Ella levantó la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos- la Chōchō que conozco nunca le ha importado su aspecto exterior, creía que tu peso nunca había sido un problema para ti... siempre te he visto muy segura, y con una sonrisa en la cara, una chica que se ha estado matando, desde que llegué a este instituto, a ensayar para presentarse a una prueba muy importante para ella, que por cierto, es hoy. ¿Y sólo porque los tres idiotas de siempre te digan cuatro estupideces te vas a rendir? Sinceramente, te creía más inteligente... ¿qué más da cómo sea tu cuerpo? Sólo importa que eres una buena persona y una gran amiga.

Chōchō estaba sorprendida, Boruto parecía un poco despistado, pero en realidad era alguien que se fijaba mucho en los detalles.

-Tú... todo este tiempo...

-¿Lo he visto? Pues claro, estoy en tu pandilla, eres una de mis amigas ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Tú... me consideras... ¿una amiga?

Boruto sonrió, con una sonrisa Uzumaki, marca registrada- ¡Pues claro-ttebasa! ¿Por qué no volvemos al gimnasio y les demuestras a esos idiotas que la gran Chōchō Akimichi va a arrasar en esa prueba?

-No creo... ya no me dejarán hacer la prueba...

-¿Cómo que no? Como ya te he dicho, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y yo quiero que hagas la prueba.

Boruto cogió de la mano a Chōchō y se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron dejando ver a Boruto y a Chōchō de la mano, detrás de ellos, se encontraban Metal Lee, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin y Mitsuki, quienes se encontraron con los dos camino del gimnasio; habían ido detrás de ella pero no la habían encontrado.

-Esperadme aquí- dijo Boruto, quien en un par de trotes se acercó a la mesa de las organizadoras. Chōchō veía de lejos cómo Boruto la señalaba y él, junto a las organizadoras, la miraban, después volvían a conversar hasta que vio un asentimiento por parte de la chica. Boruto sonrió, haciéndole sonrojar mucho, y volvió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Me ha costado un poco, pero la he convencido... déjales con la boca abierta. Chōchō asintió y se dirigió a la pista. Vio cómo el trío de problemas le miraban sin decir nada, y ella les sonrió desafiante.

La música empezó a sonar y Chōchō realizó su feroz baile, se movía genial, marcaba los tiempos correctamente y, lo más importante, disfrutaba con lo que hacía. Cuando la música terminó, las organizadoras se quedaron impresionadas con ella.

-¡Muy bien! Las pruebas han terminado, mañana colgaremos los resultados.

Chōchō fue rodeada por las demás participantes, recibiendo felicitaciones de todo tipo. Todos sus amigos, excepto Sarada y Boruto se acercaron a felicitarla.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer a cambio, Baka-Boruto?

Boruto le miró con una cara de confusión- No sé a lo que te refieres.

-No creo que hayan aceptado tu petición sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Ah, bueno... sólo tendré que hacer de mascota del equipo por un par de semanas... para poder cubrir la baja de Yurui. Guárdame el secreto, por fa- pidió guiñando un ojo.

-Por supuesto, pero a cambio tendré que ir a verte- dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-Qué mala leche tienes.

Cortaron su conversación cuando la alegre Chōchō fue corriendo hacia los dos.

-¡Pero mira quién está aquí! Lo has clavado, Akimichi- dijo Boruto muy contento. De repente se vio sorprendido por el abrazo que le dio Chōchō

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Eres un amigo genial, Boruto. Pídeme lo que quieras, estaré en deuda contigo siempre- dijo sonriendo radiantemente.

-Enhorabuena Chōchō, al final tanto esfuerzo servirá de algo- dijo Sarada dándole una sonrisa de cómplice.

-La verdad, no me importa si he entrado o no- dijo, sorprendiendo a los presentes- porque al menos he podido demostrar lo que valgo.

Todos se fueron a celebrar aquel día, y de qué mejor manera que invitando a la protagonista a comer a su restaurante favorito. Ella aceptó encantada, sintiéndose feliz por los grandes amigos que tenía.

¿Qué más da si no entraba? Ella ya era feliz así, ir al cine con sus amigos, a los recreativos, como siempre le había gustado hacer.

Lástima que tiempo después no fuera a tener tanto tiempo libre en las tardes... el grupo de baile le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
